


Colors I Want to Hear

by KaizumiAyame



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Surreal
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25461505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaizumiAyame/pseuds/KaizumiAyame
Summary: Kata orang, suara memiliki warna. Steve yang selalu hidup dalam sunyi tidak pernah peduli pada hal itu--sampai seseorang memutarbalikkan dunianya.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Colors I Want to Hear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cineraria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cineraria/gifts).



> Colors I Want to Hear  
> Steve Rogers x Natasha Romanov  
> Marvel Cinematic Universe © Marvel Studios  
> Prompt: Iridescent (showing luminous colors that seem to change when seen from different angles) from Cineraria  
> I do not gain any financial profit from this fiction

Kata beberapa orang, suara memiliki warna.

Itu adalah pernyataan yang konyol, Steve Rogers berpikir, sebab suara adalah suara, dan warna adalah entitas yang sama sekali berbeda. Bagaimana mungkin kamu menyatukan keduanya?

Tapi Steve berpikir lagi, bahwa mungkin itu adalah hal lain yang baru bisa ia pahami jika ia bisa mendengar.

Seumur hidupnya, dunia Steve adalah dunia yang hening. Hening karena telinganya tidak bisa dipakai dengan benar. Hening bukan karena ia ingin, tapi karena sang Pencipta sepertinya senang bereksperimen dengan manusia. 

Tapi, kalau boleh jujur, Steve sama sekali tidak keberatan hidup seperti itu, sebab apa, sih, ruginya tidak bisa mendengar suara? Toh, orang-orang tetap menyukainya.

Namun pikiran itu runtuh begitu saja ketika Steve pertama kali melihatnya.

Bagaimana mungkin Steve bisa melupakannya? Perempuan itu terlihat begitu mencolok di tengah-tengah kafe yang didominasi oleh warna cokelat; dengan rambut merah panjangnya, kemeja tanpa lengan birunya, dan celana _jeans_ putih yang membuatnya terlihat amat bercahaya.

Steve tidak tahu kenapa, atau bagaimana, tapi ia sama sekali tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari perempuan itu—lebih-lebih lagi ketika mata mereka bertemu dan perempuan itu tersenyum padanya.

Tapi kemudian kontak mata mereka berakhir—perempuan itulah yang mengakhirinya pertama kali—dan ia terlihat sedang bicara pada sang penjaga kasir; masih dengan senyum yang tersungging pada wajahnya.

Senyum itu memang memesona, tapi bukan itu yang mengguncang pikiran Steve.

Yang menggugahnya adalah bagaimana mulut itu membuka dan menutup. Untuk pertama kalinya, Steve mulai mempertanyakan suara seperti apakah yang akan keluar dari perempuan itu.

Apakah suara itu semantap rambut merahnya?

Ataukah suara itu selembut kemeja birunya?

Ataukah suara itu sejernih _jeans_ -nya—tipikal suara yang bisa menghapus bersih semua kegundahanmu?

Berbagai kemungkinan berputar-putar di dalam kepala Steve. Ia lahir tanpa mengenali suara, dan tidak pernah di dalam pikirannya ia berminat untuk berkenalan dengannya, tapi saat ini Steve berharap bisa mendengar setidaknya satu suara saja; suara perempuan itu, yang ditemuinya pada pagi yang _random_ di sebuah kafe.

.

.

Mereka bertemu lagi di tempat yang sama setelahnya, dan perempuan itu selalu muncul dengan kombinasi pakaian yang berbeda-beda.

Seandainya saja ia bisa, maka Steve akan menghabiskan sepanjang waktunya mencocokkan wewarna pada pakaian perempuan itu dengan suaranya. Masalahnya, Steve bahkan tidak memiliki pengetahuan apa-apa soal suara. Ia tidak tahu apa bedanya suara serak dengan lembut, keras dengan pelan, atau yang cempreng dengan berat. Hal terdekat yang Steve kenali dari suatu suara adalah getarannya; tapi ia sendiri tidak bisa merasakan getaran suara perempuan itu di telinganya. Sungguh ironis.

 _Mungkin Tuhan sengaja menghukumku_ , pikir Steve. _Mungkin Tuhan tidak suka melihatku menyombong sekalipun satu hal telah diambil dariku_.

Tapi kemudian Steve kembali bertemu pandang dengan perempuan itu, dan senyumnya menghapus semua pikiran itu.

 _Atau mungkin_ , _Tuhan hanya mencoba membawaku ke dunia yang selama ini kuhindari._

.

.

Natasha Romanov sadar kalau pria berambut pirang itu kerap memandanginya. Ia tidak akan bicara apa-apa, tidak juga menyapanya seperti pria-pria tak tahu diri yang suka berjaga di sepanjang jalan kecil, tapi ia hanya akan berdiri di tempatnya dan tersenyum kecil.

Awalnya, tentu saja, Natasha merasa gugup. Bukan hanya karena ia tidak suka dipandangi lekat-lekat seperti itu, tapi pria itu tampan luar biasa. Sumpah. Mata birunya itu—lalu senyumnya—ah, daripada ketakutan, Natasha malah merasa terhormat karena sudah dipandangi oleh orang sepertinya.

Pada tiga hari pertama, Natasha masih bertanya-tanya dalam diam kenapa pria itu tidak pernah mengatakan apa-apa.

Natasha baru menemukan jawabannya pada hari keempat.

“Dia tuli,” kata si penjaga kasir.

Natasha mengerjap. Informasi singkat itu seolah menonjoknya tepat di perut. “Oh.”

“Aku tahu. Sayang sekali, kan? Padahal banyak gadis siap mengincarnya kalau saja dia tidak tuli.”

“Memangnya kenapa kalau dia tuli?” tanya Natasha heran. “Itu tidak mengganggu orang lain, kan?”

“Kurasa tidak, kecuali kau tidak suka belajar bahasa isyarat.”

Natasha menoleh ke arah pria itu lagi. Ia terlihat sama normalnya seperti yang lain. Malah, kalau ia boleh berterus terang, pria itu kelihatan jauh lebih sempurna (atau mungkin, pikirannya sengaja menciptakan bias itu).

Dan kalau seseorang benar-benar mencintainya, maka belajar bahasa isyarat saja sama sekali bukan hal yang sulit, kan?

“Aku tidak masalah soal itu,” katanya pelan.

Mata si penjaga kasir melebar. “Apa?”

Natasha tersentak, lalu cepat-cepat menggeleng. “Tidak apa-apa.” Ia merogoh tasnya untuk mengeluarkan dompetnya—

—hanya untuk menyadari bahwa apa yang dicarinya tidak ada.

“Maaf,” Natasha berujar gelisah. “Biar kulihat kalau aku membawa uang kecil di sakuku.” 

Tapi uang kecil di sakunya sekalipun tidak cukup untuk menebus kopinya. Gugup, Natasha berpikir untuk kembali ke apartemennya dan mengambil dompetnya—itu pun kalau dompet itu ada di sana—dan terpaksa membiarkan kopinya mendingin sebelum ia sempat menyesapnya—

—tapi sebuah tepukan di pundaknya mengaburkan semua skenario itu.

_Sepertinya kamu sedang kesulitan._

_Bagaimana kamu bisa tahu?_

_Aku memang tuli, tapi aku tidak buta. Aku bisa melihat ekspresi panikmu waktu merogoh tas dan kantong celana._

_…memalukan sekali. Tapi tidak usah khawatir. Aku bisa menanganinya sendiri._

_Kau yakin? Bukannya kau sudah mengantre cukup lama untuk membeli kopi itu?_

_Memang, tapi sepertinya aku harus mengorbankannya kali ini. Toh, ini gara-gara kecerobohanku juga._

_Aku tidak keberatan membayarnya untukmu._

Natasha mendongak. Terpana. Seandainya saja teks pada layar ponsel pria itu bisa bersuara, mungkin otak Natasha sudah semakin kacau dibuatnya.

Cepat-cepat ia mengetikkan balasan.

_Tidak perlu. Kita bahkan tidak saling kenal._

_Kalau begitu, ayo berkenalan. Namaku Steve Rogers._

Betapa janggalnya, pikir Natasha, bahwa percakapannya dengan seorang pria tuli dapat mengalir lebih lancar daripada orang-orang ‘bersuara’ yang pernah diajaknya bicara.

Natasha menunduk, berusaha menyamarkan rona merah yang merambati pipinya, sementara ujung-ujung bibirnya berkedut membentuk senyum.

_Natasha Romanov. Senang akhirnya bisa berkenalan denganmu._

Pria itu membalas senyumnya.

_Aku juga._

.

.

Pertemuan mereka setelah itu tidak lagi berhenti pada tatapan mata dan senyum sopan, melainkan pada percakapan-percakapan menyenangkan yang terdokumentasi dalam ponsel Steve.

(Dan Steve sering membacanya ulang pada momen-momen sendirinya, tapi itu rahasia.)

Kalau boleh berterus terang, momen favorit Steve tidaklah pada kata-kata yang diketikkan oleh Natasha, melainkan pada ekspresi perempuan itu kala mengetik. Senyumnya, matanya yang membelalak, dan kadang-kadang punggungnya yang berguncang saat ia tertawa.

Tapi bersamaan dengan itu, sesuatu seperti menohok dadanya. Semakin lama Steve menghabiskan waktu dengan Natasha, semakin kuat pula keinginannya mendengar suara perempuan itu.

Barangkali, sudah waktunya Steve mempertaruhkan dunia sunyinya yang nyaman ini demi mendengar suara Natasha Romanov.

.

.

_Seandainya saja aku bisa mendengar._

_Kupikir kau tidak percaya pada suara._

_Memang tidak, karena aku tidak pernah mengenalnya._

_Lantas apa yang membuatmu berubah pikiran?_

_Kamu._

.

.

Kata orang-orang, suara memiliki warna.

Steve pikir konsep itu konyol—sampai pada akhirnya, ia mendengar suara-suara itu untuk pertama kalinya.

Mula-mula suara itu serupa bisikan, yang saling bertubrukan satu dengan yang lain, lalu perlahan-lahan Steve mulai bisa memisahkan suara-suara itu. Mereka menyapa telinganya dengan cara yang berbeda-beda; beberapa seperti menggelitik, dan yang lain menyentakkan.

Tapi bukan ini yang ia inginkan.

Steve memutar mata, mencari-cari sosok itu—sosok yang menjadi alasannya melakukan semua ini—dan pada saat itulah ia menemukannya.

Natasha Romanov ada di ruangan yang sama dengannya, dengan jemari ramping yang mencengkeram celananya erat-erat dan mata yang terus mengawasi Steve dengan waspada.

Kemudian, perempuan itu membuka mulutnya, dan Steve merasakan sesak memenuhi dadanya.

“Steve, kau bisa mendengarku?”

Suara itu.

Suara yang selama ini dicarinya.

Suara yang selama ini menumbuhkan tanda tanya dalam kepalanya.

Steve mengerjap, menyadari bahwa di dalam suara Natasha ada wewarna yang tidak pernah dilihatnya sebelumnya; perpaduan dari merah, biru, dan kuning. Warna yang tidak hanya menekankan emosi dalam kata-kata Natasha, tapi juga mengemfasis keindahan suara perempuan itu.

Steve meneguk ludah dengan susah payah, lalu mengangguk.

Air mata melelehi pipi Natasha, dan suaranya kali ini diwarnai oleh semburat biru dan merah muda.

Warna yang Steve kenali sebagai perpaduan warna haru dan cinta.

“Akhirnya kau bisa mendengarku.”

Steve mengangguk lagi, kali ini tidak sanggup membendung air matanya.

_Akhirnya aku bisa mendengarmu._


End file.
